Morning's Light: Tipping The Balance Of Fate
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: The secret is out and choices have been made. Are Littlepaw, Silverpaw, and Morningpaw willing to fight to stay in Riverclan? Closer to camp, Silverpaw starts secret training, Littlepaw struggles to please the clan, and Morningpaw fights to cling to the warrior code, all she's ever known. Will time tear these sisters apart? Book two of the Morning's Light series.
1. Allegiances

**AN: This is just the allegiances, obviously. However, this is the second book in a series, so I'm updating with the link to the first book, just in case you haven't read it before. Its advised you do.**

** s/10276407/1/Morning-s-Light-Light-Unleashed**

**~Topaz**

* * *

**Riverclan**

Leader

**Greystar** - bulky, aging dark grey tom with gleaming yellow eyes and a scar at the base of his tail

**Apprentice, Littlepaw**

Deputy

**Cloudstep** - skinny blue point fur tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

**Fernblossom** - she-cat with long grey fur with pale grey speckles and green eyes

**Apprentice, Nightfall**

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Rippleclaw** - blue tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Minnowsplash** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

**Blackwater** - sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Morningpaw**

**Pebblewhisker** - dark grey tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Greystep** - dark grey tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Frostpaw**

**Mudstorm** - brown tom with amber eyes

**Loudheart** - grey tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Brightfur** - ginger tabby tom with white splotches and green eyes

**Apprentice, Petalpaw**

**Crookedclaw **- pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Frostlight - s**ilvery-white she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes

**Blackfang** - black tom with yellow eyes

**Fishclaw** - blue tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Nightfall** - dark blue grey tom with amber eyes

**Leopardpaw** - pale grey she-cat with black leopard markings and yellow eyes

**Frostpaw** - blue tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Petalpaw** - pale blue/grey she-cat with dotted black pelt

**Ravenpaw** - black tom with blue eyes

**Silverpaw** - silver tabby with green eyes

**Morningpaw** - pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Littlepaw** - small white she-cat with one yellow eye, one blue eye

Queens

**Willowheart** - Pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Pebblewhisker's kits: Dawnkit (white she-cat with blue eyes), Rainkit (blue grey tom with blue eyes), and Ashkit (grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

**Littleshine** - Pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Crookedclaw's kits

**Swallowflight** - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Loudheart's kits

Elders

**Blueshade** - slender blue grey she-cat with silver around her muzzle and yellow eyes

**Lakeflower** - blue tabby she-cat with greying muzzle and blue eyes

**Brokenfoot** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a bad limp, retired to the elders den early after a injury healing poorly was reopened

**Windclan**

Leader

**Hawkstar** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy

**Reedwhisker** - golden/brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat

**Mudfrost** - pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

Warriors

**Pounceheart** - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Harestep** - cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Cloudberry** - white she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue eye

**Sandfur** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Nightsong** - sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Whitewhisker **- White tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

**Runningpaw** -pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Spottedpaw** - dotted lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

**Willowbreeze** - lilac tabby she-cat with blue eyes ,

Elders

**Darksplash** - black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Snowbreeze** - white she-cat with fawn point markings and cloudy blue eyes

**Thunderclan**

Leader

**Hollystar** - golden/brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

**Greymist** - grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Squirrelpaw**

Medicine Cat

**Dawncloud** - pale brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle and blue eyes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

Warriors

**Maplestorm** - golden/brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Bramblebelly** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Redfur** - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Lilybreeze** - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Berryheart** - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Honeyflower** - golden/brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Nightclaw** - black tom with green eyes

**Darkfur** - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw**

**Flamefur** - ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Mosspelt** - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Brightflower** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

**Squirrelpaw**- pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerpaw**- golden/brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Goldenpaw**- pale golden/brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Sunpaw**- golden/brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens

**Hollystar**, expecting Bramblebelly's kits

Elders

**Sootwhisker** - grey tabby tom with amber eyes, retired medicine cat

**Brownfoot** - black she-cat with blue eyes and brown paws and muzzle

**Thornleap** - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and greying muzzle

**Shadowclan**

Leader

**Mousestar** - grey/brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy

**Adderdrop** - dotted cinnamon tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

**Spiderheart** - lanky black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Sootpaw**

Warriors

**Blackclaw** - black tom with yellow eyes

**Blossomfang** - tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dawnpelt** - pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Russetfoot** - cinnamon tabby tom with ginger paws and belly, and green eyes

**Pricklefur** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyheart** - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Sandfur** - pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Maplefur** - Cinnamon tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Swiftshade**- pale grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

**Sootpaw** - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

**Poppyflower** - grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of: Nightkit (Black tom with amber eyes) and Owlkit (Pale grey tabby tom with yellow eyes)

**Adderdrop** - dotted cinnamon tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Sandfur's kits


	2. Prologue

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to the second book of Morning's Light! I see the benefit of writing a series-not even the prologue and I have a review, a follow, and a favorite, all by the same reader! Thank you, Mistystar123! I can't wait for the story, too! I'm not all the way done writing this one, so I'm going to post it slower than the other one, but I hope that doesn't mean you won't read it! I, personally, am optimistic, seeing as I got 300+ views on the first one. So heres the prologue to the second one!**

**Swallowflight, be a doll and do the disclaimer?**

**Swallowflight: -_- Fine...Topaz B Rainheart does NOT own Warrior Cats...it belongs to Erin Hunter. Only we belong to her. And my kits. And my mate. And I know it. Which is why I know she-**

**Me: Bub bub bub! No spoilers!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

_Frostlight could feel Reedwhiskers eyes on her as he left. Every cat was staring at her. She looked down. She knew what they were thinking. But she would never abandon her kits to Windclan. If they kicked her out, fine, but her kits deserved to stay in one place, not move about from place to place like a rogue._

_She just hoped Greystar saw it that way._

Far above in Starclan, a chestnut tabby tom paced angrily. "I can't believe a son of mine would do that," he hissed to the dark brown tabby she-cat who was blending into the shadows as she watched him pace. "No warrior makes a mistake, falling for a loner!"

"Mosswing, you of all cats know how painful love is," the she-cat scolded lightly, "You can't just not fall in love with a cat. But he's taking it too far, I agree."

"You're just saying that because you hate fighting, Briarheart," Mosswing mewed absently. "No, I'm saying it because you're right. Even if he couldn't control his feelings, there's no reason for him to try to steal her kits. He's never even made an effort to find out what happened to them after she seemingly disappeared, and then with no warning he tells her they belong with him. He isn't the warrior I once knew," he added. Then he thought of something. "You don't think the Dark Forest-"

"Shush!" Briarheart hissed, "Do you know how many Starclan cats remember those days? A lot. Don't bring that up." More calmly, she said, "I'm sure hes just in grief. Remember? Snowbreeze got greencough last leafbare. I've been watching the medicine cat den. She hasn't moved from the den since leafbare, and its greenleaf now. She's ready to join Starclan any day now."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this. Come on, I want to go hunting and I'm not doing it alone!"


	3. Chapter 1

"Up early, Littlepaw?" Littlepaw looked up to see Ravenpaw join her from where she lay, slumped, near the entrance. She'd been watching Fishclaw and Blackfang keep vigil. It wasn't quite dawn yet.

"I couldn't sleep last night," she admitted, with a yawn. "I'm not sure if I got any sleep, but I rested." Ravenpaw purred.

"You should sleep now," he told her, "I'll tell Greystar you couldn't sleep. I'm sure he'd understand." At the thought of skipping training, though, Littlepaw jumped up.

"No!" she said quickly, "I can't-"

"You've been working yourself harder than you ever have in training," he pointed out, "You and Morningpaw have volunteered for more patrols than any other cat, and when you aren't busy with something else, the three of you go hunting and don't stop until you have enough to feed half the clan."

"Well, its not like we don't need the freshkill," Littlepaw defended herself. "Especially with Littleshine and Swallowflight in the nursery."

"But you've also been eating less," Ravenpaw declared. He frowned. "You don't need to prove yourself to the clan, Littlepaw. We know you belong in Riverclan."

""Not every cat," Littlepaw muttered. "Pebblewhisker thinks we should go. So do Cloudstep and Lakeflower." Ravenpaw nosed her gently.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," he told her. "Don't I matter?" Littlepaw purred, and rubbed her head against his.

"Of course." She hid a yawn.

"Alright, that's it," Ravenpaw said, getting up. "I'm telling Greystar you need to stay and rest. Get some freshkill, and go take a nap. If you're feeling better later, maybe Greystar and Loudheart will let us go hunting." Littlepaw gave up.

"Fine." She walked into the apprentice den, curled up in her nest, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, another review already? Thanks, IslaTheFairyOfIce!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

"Come on, Morningpaw, pick up the pace! We'll finish by the sunset patrol, at this rate!" That was Blackwater, frustrated as she scolded Morningpaw for taking so long. Morningpaw yawned, and tried to catch up.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Sorry catches no prey," Loudheart snapped. "Its bad enough your sister is lazy enough to sleep away in the apprentices den. What if there were an ambush right now by Windclan? What use would you be? For all we knew, you'd attack us!" Morningpaw wished she could go back to the good old days, when Blackwater was stern with her, but still friendly and supportive. Even the elders were being meaner than usual. They wouldn't let Morningpaw get moss for their nests, because they were convinced she'd fill it with thistles and water, and they seemed to save all their ticks for when she was around. Silverpaw didn't care. She joined them for hunting, but she almost seemed frozen most of the time. The only time she seemed to come alive was when they were battle training. She fought with a ferocity, and her eyes would light up with the passion of the fight.

Morningpaw followed Loudheart. He actually wasn't so bad to her. She knew he was just cranky because Swallowflight was expecting kits. She'd gotten some sickness a while back, and she wasn't quite bouncing back. It was only to be expected that he would be worried.

They got back to camp with nothing eventful occuring, but arrived just in time. Greystar was calling a clan meeting.

"Riverclan! Almost one moon ago, Windclan's deputy, Reedwhisker, along with Harestep and Runningpaw came to camp, and asked for three of our apprentices. I have consulted with my senior warriors about the decision, as well as Frostlight, whom this decision affects almost more than her kits. We have come to the decision that giving them to Windclan is a mistake. We have cared for these kits the six moons they have been in this clan, as well as their mother. We believe they belong in Riverclan. However, I would like to ask the apprentices their opinion. I will not force cats to follow orders against their will." Greystar paused. Morningpaw was shocked. From seemingly out of nowhere, Silverpaw and Littlepaw appeared at her sides. "Morningpaw, Silverpaw, Littlepaw. While I feel, as does the clan, that you belong here, it is your choice. Will you stay with Riverclan, or join Windclan?" Morningpaw glanced at her sisters. Littlepaw nodded, as did Silverpaw. Morningpaw stood up, trembling a little.

"W-we would like to stay here!" she replied. "This is our home. No Windclan warrior can take us from here!"

Greystar nodded. "I thought you would say that," he meowed, "I hope you are prepared to fight for your home, if Windclan decides to attack and take you by force."


	5. Chapter 3

Silverpaw was tired, after hunting and training all day. Pebblewhisker had been working her even harder than usual, drilling her in the most menial of tasks over and over. It didn't seem like she'd ever prove her worth. Silverpaw slipped into her nest, and fell asleep instantly.

Opening her eyes, Silverpaw found herself in a strange clearing. A beautiful river ran nearby, then turned and ran through a thick pine forest. Once it reached the first pine tree, though, it seemed to turn black. _Odd dream world, _Silverpaw thought, padding around the clearing curiously. Then she heard snuffling. It sounded like a water vole. Silverpaw fell into a hunters crouch, wiggling her haunchs as she inched towards the sound.

"You're off balance." At the sound of a cat speaking behind her, Silverpaw almost leapt out of her fur. The vole vanished. "Frog dung," she hissed. "I almost had it!" She turned and glared at the cat.

The speaker who had chased off her prey was a slender she-cat, her fur a black speckled silver. Her eyes were a piercing green, and currently narrowed in amusement.

"Who are you?" Silverpaw demanded, "You just chasing off my prey!" The she-cat purred.

"You don't need prey in Starclan, minnow-brain!" she said. "My name is Silverdawn. I was a great Riverclan warrior before I died."

"Then how come I've never heard of you?" Silverpaw demanded, tilting her head to one side. "The elders have told me lots of stories, they never mentioned you." Silverdawn's gaze darkened.

"They don't like talking about me," she admitted. "My father was a Shadowclan warrior, which caused my mother a lot of grief to start off, but he was also Blackstar's son. Not many cats remember this, but Blackstar was a loner at one point. He joined Shadowclan under Tigerstar's rule." Silverpaw shivered. Tigerstar she _had _heard of. "I would have gone to Shadowclan, but they wouldn't have me. Riverclan let me stay, grudgingly. I fought twice as hard as any other cat. Then, one day, there was a Shadowclan attack. In battle, I was killed, like a coward, by my father." She laughed harshly. "But I gave him a scar he never forgot before I was gone."

"But why are you here?" Silverpaw pressed, impatient.

"I'm here because you're having the same trouble I had," Silverdawn said gently. "If my clanmates wouldn't respect me when I was alive, I would make them respect me. If your clanmates aren't respecting you because you're half Windclan, you…"

"Make them respect me?" Silverpaw guessed.

"Exactly!" Silverdawn purred. "Now, I'm not you, but I've seen Pebblewhisker mentoring you. Hes not very good, is he?"

"No!" Silverpaw replied, feeling angry all over again, "He keeps making me do the same thing over and over again, when hes not making me hunt. He barely ever lets me train in fighting, either, and I want to learn!"

"Thats what I thought." Silverdawn's eyes glimmered. "Well, I'll help you become a better warrior and get your clanmates respect, Silverpaw. You remind me of me when I was a 'paw." Silverpaw purred.

"When do we start?"

"Well, tonight we'll just work on your hunters crouch. Pebblewhisker has definitely not been paying attention to that! But tomorrow night, we'll start battle training. Alright?" Silverpaw nodded excitedly. _I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!_


	6. Chapter 4

Littlepaw woke up in the morning to hear yowling coming from the nursery. _One of the queens must be having her kits. _Padding out of the apprentices den, she noticed Nightfall running back and forth from the medicine cat den, bringing supplies. Loudheart and Crookedclaw were pacing outside the nursery. "Need any help?" she asked Nightfall, worried. "A kitting isn't that bad, is it?"

"Two kittings, actually," Nightfall huffed, "And Swallowflight's is taking longer than expected." He paused. "I already sent Petalpaw for water and Ravenpaw for sticks. Help me carry these herbs in and then it depends."

Littlepaw picked up a parcel of herbs and followed the medicine cat apprentice into the nursery.

The first thing she noticed was Littleshine. Nightfall was going to her, having her take a deep breath as he massaged her belly with one paw. She turned her attention to Swallowflight. The tabby looked sickly, and her fur was slicked back. Fernblossom was comforting her and trying to get her to wait. "I've already given them both chervil," Fernblossom said to Nightfall. "Swallowflight isn't ready to push yet, but she's having pains. Do you have the fennel?" Nightfall nodded. "Good. You give it to her." Ravenpaw ran into the nursery and gave two sticks to Nightfall, who nudged one in front of Littleshine, then Ravenpaw left. Littlepaw watched, confused.

"Bite down when the pain comes," Nightfall told Littleshine, "You need to push." Littlepaw realized Nightfall hadn't heard Fernblossom say to give her the fennel.

"Fernblossom needs you to give Swallowflight the fennel," she told him. Nightfall glared at her.

"Littleshine's going to kit any moment-" he started, then sighed. "They're thin, spiky leaves, in the parcel you brought in. You just break it in two and squeeze the juice into Swallowflight's mouth. Go!" Littlepaw jumped at the fear in his voice, then ran over and opened up the parcel. She took two of the leaves he had described her to in her mouth. Scrambling over to Swallowflight, she broke the leaves in two.

"Littlepaw? What are you doing?" Fernblossom demanded, before seeing the leaves. "I'll do that. Go find Petalpaw and that water."

Littlepaw ran out to the edge of camp and found Petalpaw trying to catch a fish. Anger made her harsh. "What are you _doing, _you stupid furball?!" she shrieked, "You were sent to get water, not fish!" Before Petalpaw could reply, Littlepaw snatched up the water-logged moss and raced back to the nursery.

"Littlepaw, wait!" Littlepaw ignored Petalpaw, disappearing into the nursery. Inside, she heard Swallowflight's hoarse breathing, and Fernblossom coaxing her to take the coltsfoot, before her voice was drowned out by Swallowflight coughing. Littlepaw ran in.

"Oh, Littlepaw!" Nightfall seemed distracted. "Give that water to Swallowflight, then come here." Littlepaw put the soaking wet moss in front of the queen, then returned to Nightfalls side. Nightfall let out a yowl, and a slippery bundle slipped out. Nightfall nipped the birth sac open, then passed the slimy kit to her. "Lick that kit the wrong way to warm it up and dry it off," he ordered her, before pressing a paw to Littleshine's belly. "Keep going, Littleshine," he mewed encouragingly, "You're doing really well." Littlepaw began licking the kits fur, till it was a little furball with a pelt like its mother. She nudged it over to Littleshine, and it nosed around until it found a teat, and started suckling. Nightfall passed another damp kit, this one one a darker shade than its mother and littermate,and Littlepaw cleaned that one off, before putting it with the other. "One more to go, Littleshine," Nightfall mewed soothingly, and glanced at Swallowflight. After all this time, only one kit had come out, and it was small and quiet for a kit. "Help Littleshine with this last kit," he told Littlepaw.

"But-!"

"You'll be fine, just nip the sac to let the kit breath and lick it the wrong way to get its blood flowing. Swallowflight is the problem." Before Littlepaw could protest, Nightfall went over to Swallowflight. With no other option, Littlepaw turned back to the queen. Thankfully, Littleshine knew what to do, and soon a third kit was nursing alongside its siblings. Littlepaw went over the three.

"Two daughters and a son," she told Littleshine, "Do you want me to get you some freshkill?" The queen nodded drowsily. When Littlepaw brought her a fat trout, she ate half of it, then looked over her kits. Nightfall was nowhere to be seen, but Swallowflight was finally done with her kits, and a moment later Nightfall called Crookedclaw and Loudheart in. Littlepaw backed up to give the new fathers some room. Crookedclaw purred at the sight of their three kits.

"They're beautiful," he told Littleshine softly, "Have you named them yet?" Littleshine shook her head.

"The she-cat who looks like you should be Tawnykit," she decided.

"And our son's name can be Beechkit," Crookedclaw suggested.

Littleshine purred, then looked at the last kit. She was a dark brown she-kit. "Sweetkit," she said softly. Littlepaw felt like she was intruding on something private. Quietly, Littlepaw crept out. She would come back later after training.


	7. Chapter 5

Silverpaw was getting so tired of hearing about the new kits. Sure, they were cute, but now they were asleep or eating most of the time. Plus, Swallowflight was sick, and Silverpaw was pretty sure Lakekit and Sweetkit had caught it. She'd already been sent out twice to collect herbs, and Pebblewhisker had only let her join a couple of training sessions for fighting. Whatever. She didn't need him. Silverdawn was training her at night, and even if the training was in her dreams, she remembered the moves. She was a lot better at hunting now, even fish, which she had never been the best at. Silverdawn was helping her improve her fighting, and had even taught her a new move. Sometimes when she woke up she was sore, but Silverpaw didn't mind the soreness. It meant she was learning how to be a better warrior. The second night she was there, Silverdawn had led her into the pine forest. When Silverpaw admitted it was scary, Silverdawn told her that was why they were there. To learn how to fight even when scared, when hungry, when distracted. To face her fears. And it was working. Silverpaw wished she could tell the others why she was so tired sometimes, but Silverdawn had told her to say nothing. "Cats of Starclan don't usually visit apprentices," Silverdawn said, "They would expect Fernblossom and Greystar to be the only ones able to, maybe Nightfall. Silly warriors."

Tonight was the night of the gathering, and though Silverpaw knew Riverclan was where she belonged, she was worried. What would Reedwhisker say? Would Windclan attack Riverclan? It was the full moon, didn't that mean there was a truce?

"Come on, Silverpaw," came Pebblewhisker's voice, impatient as ever. "Starclan knows why Greystar is letting you come to the gathering, but that doesn't mean you can shirk on your duties. Go bring Littleshine and Swallowflight some water before we leave."

Silverpaw hopped off the rocks near the elders den, and went to Fernblossoms den, grabbing some moss and soaking it in the pool, before carrying it to the nursery. When she came in, Swallowflight was coughing, her kits mewling piteously, trying to get milk. "I've got water," she said through a mouthful of moss, tearing off some and setting it by Littleshine, who was grooming Beechkit. She set the other part down by Swallowflight. From Willowheart's nest, Dawnkit perked up.

"Whats it like being an apprentice, Silverpaw? she asked. "How come you get to go to the gathering and Frostpaw doesn't? You're not even Riverclan, are you-"

"Thats enough, Dawnkit," Willowheart told her sternly, "Silverpaw and her sisters belong here just as much as Frostpaw and her sisters. Thanks, Silverpaw. Good luck at the gathering."

"Thanks," Silverpaw said, hurrying out. She was hoping to get something to eat before it was time to leave, but when she turned her attention towards the freshkill pile, it was almost empty.

"Silverpaw, over here!" Morningpaw was calling her. "You can have the rest of my carp." Silverpaw licked her lips; carp was her favorite, but hesitated. "Its your food," she said hesitantly.

"Its fine, I ate some," Morningpaw said cheerfully, "Besides, you need it more."

"Well...if you're sure…" Silverpaw bent down and ate the carp in quick, neat bites.

"Morningpaw, Silverpaw, hurry up! We're waiting for you!" Morningpaw frowned at Blackwater's harsh tone, but didn't say anything.

"Coming!" Silverpaw replied. The two apprentices hurried out of camp and followed the group to the island.

The gathering was as crowded as last time, but the clearly noticable stink of Windclan made Silverpaw nervous. Were there supposed to be so many here? She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Goldenpaw's cheerful greeting. The two chatted for a while, then the gathering began.

"Riverclan is doing well," Greystar mewed, "Swallowflight and Littleshine have had their kits. Also, we have two new warriors. Fishclaw and Blackfang!" Silverpaw cheered along with the others. Greymist stood up. There had been murmuring all evening, and now it seemed she would explain her standing there.

"Hollystar has moved to the nursery, so I am standing in for her." Silverpaw was surprised by that. Leaders could have kits? Then again, Greystar was a father, so it seemed Hollystar could as well. Greymist went on to speak of menial things, and Shadowclan spoke, reporting of their deputy expecting kits. Then Windclan stepped forward.

"Windclan is doing well. Despite being our only apprentice right now, Spottedpaw has shown enthusiasm and skill to equal three, and our younger warriors have shared the apprentice duties." He seemed to be done. Silverpaw was relieved. Then he spoke again. "One moon ago, my new deputy, Reedwhisker, stepped forward and admitted he had fathered kits outside the clan." Cries of anger rose. "However, I have elected to allow him to remain in his position. Reedwhisker is a valued warrior. This is not why I am telling you. One moon ago, Reedwhisker told me that not only had he had kits with a loner, but that then that loner had joined Riverclan. She had had her kit in Riverclan, and they had grown up in there. He had hesitated to say anything before, he said, because of their youth, but now that they were old enough to survive without their mother, was it not Windclan's right to claim them?" Silverpaw hissed. No, it was not. How dare Hawkstar say that? "One moon ago, Reedwhisker and Runningpaw travelled to Riverclan and asked that Silverpaw, Littlepaw, and Morningpaw come with him. Riverclan was given one moon to make their final decision. And what is it, Greystar? Will you let their fathers clan take them? Do you really want to fight us on the manner?"

Greystar did not speak for a long time. Silverpaw stared at him. Had he changed his mind? Would he give them up, after all?

"No." Greystar spoke clearly. "They have been raised Riverclan, Hawkstar. If you wished to lay your claim on them, you should have done so sooner. They belong in Riverclan."

Hawkstar narrowed his eyes. "Have it your way, Greystar." Mousestar and Hollystar had been watching this back and forth. Windclan and Riverclan warriors were hissing at each other. Would there be a battle right there? Then Mudfrost spoke.

"Clouds are covering the moon!" The pale brown she-cat's fur was on end as she stared at the sky, terrified. "Starclan is angry!"

"The gathering is over!" Hawkstar shouted, "But Windclan will not give up this battle, Greystar!"

"Neither will Riverclan!" Greystar spat. The leaders leapt off the trees. Silverpaw padded over to Pebblewhisker. For some reason, Cloudstep was with him.

"Time to go," he growled, herding her towards the tree bridge. He and Cloudstep walked close by on either side, making Silverpaw feel cramped. Then Silverpaw caught sight of Morningpaw being escorted there as well, and realized they were being protected, in case Windclan tried anything. Thankfully, no cat tried to take them, and soon they were off the tree bridge and heading to camp. Silverpaw was shivering. What would happen now that Windclan had made their claim public knowledge?


	8. Chapter 6

"Dawnkit, Rainkit, and Ashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Dawnpaw, Rainpaw, and Ashpaw." Littlepaw cheered along with the rest of the clan. It would be great, having more apprentices. And Ravenpaw would be happy with Rainpaw. He often complained about being in a den full of she-cats. It was all good-natured, but he still had a point. Plus, that meant more cats to share the burden of Fernblossoms tasks. Despite having an apprentice of herself, she and Nightfall were overworked. Swallowflight was still sick, and Sweetkit, Lakekit, Honeykit, and Sootkit had caught it, so the medicine cat den was full. No cat wanted Tawnykit, Beechkit, Foxkit, and Fuzzykit to catch it. Littlepaw had visited the kits a few times to try to keep their spirits up. Sweetkit was upset, missing her mother and littermates, but Littleshine was barely able to care for the four healthy kits, and had only managed a few visits with Fernblossoms's permission. Lakeflower was complaining of a cough as well. Fernblossom suspected one of the kits had gone to visit her and spread it that way, so Nightfall was keeping a close eye on Brokenfoot and Blueshade to make sure they didn't get it. Littlepaw had heard whispers of whitecough, which she knew could all too easily develop into greencough. Leaf-fall hadn't brought many chills yet, but Fernblossom was still worrying about her herb store. As a result, they were being sent for extra moss all the time, the queens and elders had never been so cared after, and Nightfall was constantly taking them on herb-gathering patrols. At least Greystar made sure they all had time for training. Littlepaw always trained twice as hard when he was training her. She didn't want to mess up in front of the clan leader. She knew he wanted to be thought of just as her mentor, but it was hard to forget that if she made a mistake, it would be seen by Greystar himself. It put a lot of pressure on her. And she already had pressure on her. Her vision hadn't gotten any better since she became an apprentice, and she knew some cats thought she couldn't see well enough to be a warrior. Well, she would show them.

Dawnpaw was bouncing up and down next to Crookedclaw. "What am I gonna learn first? Are you going to show me the territory? Teach me how to catch a fish? How to fight? How-" Crookedclaw put a paw on her muzzle, looking a little overwhelmed. It was his first apprentice, and he didn't seem to have expected her chattiness. Littlepaw felt sorry for him. It might not have been the best match.

"We're going to gather moss with your brother and Rippleclaw." Dawnpaw slumped a little. "Cheer up, it'll be fun. And if you hurry, we can start your battle training next." The little she-cat perked up at that, and followed him out, still bouncing. Littlepaw watched them go.

"Ready?" Littlepaw jumped at Greystar's voice.

"Ready for what?" she asked him, hoping he hadn't told her something and she'd forgotten. He purred.

"We're going on a hunting patrol with Mudstorm and Ashpaw. Unless you think the fish will fall on our freshkill pile from Starclan's rivers?" Littlepaw looked down and licked her chest fur self-consciously. She followed the two warriors down to the camp entrance. Ashpaw was wide-eyed, staring at everything and chattering excitedly. _Was I like that? _Littlepaw wondered, but didn't say aloud. She probably had been. Finally, they made it to the river. Ashpaw kept chattering, though. Littlepaw winced at that. Well, it was her first day. She would learn.

"Shhh," Mudstorm chided his apprentice softly, "You need to be quiet to fish." Ashpaw stopped talking immediately. At least she was a quick learner. Greystar nodded at Littlepaw.

"Why don't you show her how it works, Littlepaw?" he murmured. Littlepaw stood a little taller, feeling proud. She was showing a new apprentice how to fish, one of the most important skills for Riverclan warriors.

Remembering what Greystar had taught her, Littlepaw crouched by the river so her shadow didn't fall across the water. When she spotted a fish, she grabbed at it with unsheathed claws, bringing up an impressive trout and tossing it on the bank before giving it a swift bite to the neck, killing it.

"Nicely caught," Greystar mewed proudly. Mudstorm nodded in agreement

"Woah," Ashpaw breathed. "I wanna do that!" She shot out her paw, grabbing at empty water and splashing Mudstorm, who sighed in exasperation.

"Not like that, Ashpaw," he told her patiently. "Sit by the bank-no, not like that, the fish will see your shadow and know you're there. Like this…" Littlepaw tuned out the other mentor and went back to fishing with Greystar, catching a couple more nicely sized fish before it was time to go back. Every cat had caught some fish, even Ashpaw. Littlepaw was impressed with her. Ashpaw carried a silvery fish almost as big as her. Mudstorm had needed to help the apprentice keep it on the bank until she could give it the killing bite. Mudstorm looked pleased with her. Littlepaw wondered what it would be like, being a mentor, training young cats, or even a nursery queen, caring for the next generation of Riverclan warriors. She knew it was a lot of responsibility, but it sounded great. She couldn't wait to be a warrior and fulfil those dreams. She'd be Littleheart-no, Littlestar, the greatest Riverclan leader ever!

Then she shook herself out of the daydream, purring in amusement at her own ambition. She was only a 'paw. There would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, all she needed to focus on was her apprenticeship.

"Well done, Ashpaw!" Pebblewhisker purred as he walked over, looking at his daughter's catch. Ashpaw had placed it carefully on the freshkill pile, and barely touched her fish, waiting for a cat to eat her catch. Ashpaw puffed up her chest a little at his praise.

"My first catch," she bragged. Pebblewhisker purred.

"Why not take that to the nursery?" he suggested, "You can show your mother your catch. She's helping with your brothers kits." Excited at the prospect of her mother's praise as well,, Ashpaw jumped up and grabbed the fish, running into the nursery. Littlepaw could hear her bragging to the kits about her catch.

Pebblewhisker turned his attention to Littlepaw, who was dropping her catch on the pile. "Thats all you caught?" he sniffed, curling his lip in distaste. Littlepaw flattened her ears, resisting the urge to point out that she'd caught a lot more than one measly fish. "I suppose a rabbit would be more your speed."

"I think Littlepaw did very well!" Ravenpaw was quick to defend her. "With Greystar as her mentor, I bet she'll be made a warrior any day now!" Pebblewhisker snorted and padded off. "Don't listen to him, Littlepaw, he's just grumpy," Ravenpaw comforted her. Nearby, Greystar opened his muzzle to speak to her, then stopped as they heard shouting.

"Greystar! Greystar!" The moss patrol crashed through the stream, looking terrified. Rainpaw was being carried by Rippleclaw, but he was too scared looking to be embarrassed. Only moments later did Littlepaw realize Dawnpaw wasn't with them. Willowheart stuck her head out of the nursery, eyes wide in horror as she realized a cat was missing.

"Where's Dawnpaw?" Willowheart demanded.

"What happened, Crookedclaw?" Greystar asked calmly. Littlepaw wondered why he was asking Crookedclaw, then remember that Crookedclaw was Dawnpaw's mentor, so he would be the one to explain.

"We were on our way to the moss gathering place, and noticed a few of those twoleg nests with the green pelts. Rippleclaw and I were explaining what they were to Ashpaw and Dawnpaw, and Dawnpaw was curious. She was trying to explore around one of them when she was caught. I told her to come back, but she ignored me. Some twoleg kits grabbed Dawnpaw," Crookedclaw mewed sadly. "We weren't fast enough or close enough. They got in one of those water-monsters and it left. We followed it to another monster. It didn't look the same as most, and it was able to drive on the ground. They got in that one and left." The clan was silent, shocked by what had happened.

"Greystar, you have to organize a patrol!" Pebblewhisker snarled, "My daughter is out there, in a monster with twolegs…" He fell silent under Greystars glare.

"I am as upset as you are, believe me," the tom replied solemnly, "But the monsters are too fast to chase, and they could have gone anywhere. We wouldn't get anywhere." Willowheart started wailing, and Cloudstep went to comfort her. "Pebblewhisker, Crookedclaw, Blackwater, go with Morningpaw and track the monster as far as you can. If you find Dawnpaw, send Morningpaw back for a rescue patrol. Otherwise, we will have to give up. Fernblossom, please give Willowheart and Rainpaw something to calm them down. Rippleclaw, I understand Pebblewhisker was going to take Silverpaw out hunting. Please fill in for him. The rest of you, continue as normal." Littlepaw couldn't believe Greystar would be so calm about this! Dawnpaw had been stolen! If she were leader, this wouldn't have happened. What had started out as such a happy day had turned sour so quickly.


	9. Chapter 7

Morningpaw raced to catch up with the warriors. She knew if she fell behind, they wouldn't hesitate to leave her there. She certainly wouldn't.

They had followed Crookedclaw to where the monster had been seen last before they came to camp, and were currently tracking the monster. Monsters were big and clumsy, and left an obvious track, so they'd done rather well for a time. Everything seemed to be going well. Morningpaw even dared to hope that they'd dropped Dawnpaw in the grass and she was waiting for them to find they got to the border. The monsters track still led further. Blackwater seemed hesitant, but the others had no qualms, so they hurried past the Shadowclan border, hoping the border patrol had gone by already that day. They followed it to its source, and looked around the greenleaf twoleg place quickly before going back to their side of the border. They didn't want a fight with Shadowclan on top of everything. No sign of the monster. And all the monsters smelled the same, so they couldn't track it any further. Pebblewhisker had tried. He was desperate. But Blackwater had pinned him to the ground and yowled at him for a while, and he followed them reluctantly. The happy atmosphere that morning had shattered. Dawnpaw was gone. She had only been an apprentice one day, and she was gone.

They went back with defeat, only to be met by Nightfall, coming back as well. His jaws were full of herbs, so he had probably been by where Nightfall and Fernblossom kept as many herbs as possible growing. They had gotten the idea seasons and seasons ago by a Thunderclan medicine cat, Jayfeather, who had a special patch of catmint, and later grew other herbs there. Keeping as many herbs as possible together, growing by their care as well as gathering them wild meant they had more herbs, which right now was very important.. Fernblossom had been in the medicine cat den with the kits day and night, so it could only include them or Swallowflight.

"Swallowflight and Lakekit are worse," he mumbled, confirming . Morningpaw stared after him as he went into the medicine cat den. Loudheart was pacing around outside. After a bit, he went in as well. A few minutes later, a loud yowl started up. Fernblossom stuck her head out, looking exhausted.

"Swallowflight and Lakekit are in Starclan's paws," Fernblossom announced hoarsely. A low keening settled around the camp as the medicine cats arranged the two she-cats for the vigil. Morningpaw felt sick at the sight of Lakekit. She looked like her father, a small grey tabby. Her eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping. She would never wake up again. Never become a warrior or have a mate. Morningpaw watched in horror as the clan gathered to grieve for the loss. How could Starclan let something so cruel happen?


	10. Chapter 8

"Faster!" Silverpaw hissed in frustration as she missed Silverdawn again. "You're not fast enough!" Silverpaw tried it again. This time she missed even more. "Whats gotten into you, Silverpaw? You used to get moves right the first time, perfect the second! Now you can't even get it right the fifth time!" Silverpaw growled, getting fed up.

"Its not my fault Pebblewhisker won't train me to fight anymore!" she complained, "All I do these days is hunt and fetch herbs!" The next thing she knew, Silverdawn had lashed out, scoring three clawmarks down her ear. Silverpaw was shocked by the action. In battle training they always kept their claws sheathed. They didn't want the apprentices to be killed during training. Only rogues trained with unsheathed claws. "What was that for?"

"Pebblewhisker isn't here," Silverdawn snarled, "I am. Now listen to me, and go faster!" Silverpaw ducked as Silverpaw slashed at her head, twisted around and rolled onto her back, then sprang to her paws, only to be knocked off her paws by Silverdawn. She tried it again and again, finally getting it right not long before she was woken up by a weight on her flank.

Silverpaw woke up to Petalpaw nosing her frantically. "Get off!" she snapped grumpily, sitting up to groom herself. "Whats your problem?" Petalpaw didn't answer. Her eyes were wide.

"Whats wrong with your ear?" Petalpaw whimpered. Silverpaw glanced at it. Her ear was bloody, just like in Starclan. What in Starclan? Her wound had somehow followed her to the real world.

"It's probably just a thorn in my nest," she soothed, feeling confused, "I'll go see Nightfall and he'll give me something for it. No big deal." Petalpaw still looked worried. Silverpaw licked her paw and ran it over her ear a few times, cleaning the blood off, then went to the medicine cat den. She didn't see the point of it. All the warriors had nicks in their ears. It meant they had earned them, just like they had earned the right to be warriors. Nightfall looked at her a little funny when she passed it off as a thorn, but didn't say anything, thank Starclan. He got her ear treated and she was good to go. Not a moment too soon. She barely had time to gulp down a skinny shrew when Pebblewhisker called her for the dawn patrol. A scratched ear wasn't a big deal. At least it meant she was getting proper battle training from one of her mentors.


	11. Chapter 9

Littlepaw was stalking a water vole. It was getting cold enough so that Greystar had decided she should learn how to hunt land prey for when the river froze over. Then a twig broke behind her and the vole disappeared. "What did you do that for?" Littlepaw stopped arguing when she saw Mosswing. "Sorry." She felt guilty for snapping. This was a dream, after all. The old warrior looked angry.

"I've come to warn you! You must wake up!" he snapped. "Windclan is invading your camp! Beware the warrior whose actions you question!" Littlepaw's eyes grew wide.

She woke up flailing.

"Stop kicking me, Littlepaw," Leopardpaw mumbled, before falling asleep again. Littlepaw peeked outside. She could see Windclan warriors crossing over the stepping stones silently. Before they could get any further than the entrance, she burst out of the apprentices den. "Windclan trespassers!" she screeched. Instantly, the camp was alight with action. Windclan warriors raced across the stepping stones and fell into battle. Littlepaw found herself being dragged into the nursery along with Morningpaw. "I want to fight!" she argued.

"You don't know enough yet," Littleshine told them softly. Outside, they could hear Crookedclaw and Loudheart defending the nursery. Then Littlepaw heard another sound.

"Get off our territory, you mangy hare-chaser!" It was Silverpaw! She was in Starclan?

A warrior stuck his muzzle through the nursery. Littlepaw slashed at it angrily and it retreated, yowling in pain as Crookedclaw attacked him. Littlepaw watched through a gap in the wall. The two warriors tussled for what seemed like only a second but must have been longer. Both warriors were covered in blood. Then Crookedclaw bent down, pinning the struggling warrior to the ground Littlepaw didn't see any more after that, when Rippleclaw passed in front of her gap, but when he had moved, the warrior was still. Crookedclaw was nowhere to be seen. Littlepaw's eyes widened. She would wake up, right? Littlepaw looked away, not wanting to witness any more violence. What had happened? Had Crookedclaw just killed that cat? No, he wouldn't.

It seemed like ages, but then Littlepaw heard a yowl of agony. "Cloudberry? Cloudberry!"

"This battle is over!" Greystar snarled. "Go back to your own clan!"

"You broke the warrior code when you killed Cloudberry and Harestep!" was Reedwhisker's scathing reply. "You have gone too far! Windclan will not fight a battle with a clan who does not follow the code!" Pawsteps sounded, then Greystar spoke.

"Whoever killed Windclan's warriors will step forward now." There was silence. "Very well then. Pebblewhisker, Rippleclaw, Loudheart, make sure the Windclan warriors have left. Mudstorm, Brightfur, Blackwater, take a moon-high patrol. Then I want my senior warriors in my den. The rest of you, get some sleep." Listening to him give out orders, Littlepaw wondered how old Greystar was. She knew Rippleclaw was his son, and Rippleclaw's kits were the same age as her. Blueshade was his mate, and she had already moved to the elders den. He didn't usually sound so old as he did right then. The event must have really shaken him up. And he was a leader. They didn't usually get shaken up. Either way, if the event was enough to unsettle him, Littlepaw was sure something wasn't right with it. She just hoped everything would resolve soon.


	12. Chapter 10

Clan peace had been shattered with the deaths. For days, the warriors had been tense. Every cat was suspicious of one another. Fighting had broken out. Cloudstep had to intervene several times. Greystar was staying in his den for long periods of time. It was suspected he had lost a life during the battle. Whether or not he had, it meant Littlepaw hadn't had much training. Morningpaw was tired of Littlepaw complaining about having to tag along with Ashpaw and Rainpaw for another moss-gathering patrol or hunting. There wasn't any challenge to it. She didn't complain, though. She knew enough to not waste time complaining herself. She kept an eye on every cat, though, and tried to make sure no cat had any troubles. In her own, quiet way, she made sure every cat knew she was looking out for them. Sootkit, Sweetkit, and Lakeflower had died a few sunrises ago. She'd been trying to distract Beechkit, Tawnykit, Honeykit, Foxkit, and Fuzzykit, teaching them how to catch minnows and, with Littleshine's approval, how to swim. She'd played along with their games, and she knew that cats were noticing how dedicated she was. She didn't focus on that, though. She wanted to be considered a good warrior, but she didn't want to seem vain or shallow.

"Morningpaw! If you're not too busy playing with the kits, its time for the sunhigh patrol!" Blackwater's sharp call startled Morningpaw out of playing dead. Shaking Tawnykit off her back, she stood up.

"I'll see you later, kits!" she said to them, walking over to where Blackwater, Littlepaw, and Greystar all stood waiting. Blackwater looked embarrassed to be in such a situation with the clan leader watching. Greystar, on the other hand, looked amused.

"I'm glad to see the kits have gotten over their loss so quickly, with help from everyone," he mewed, "A warrior will care for every cat in their clan, from the oldest elder to the youngest kit. You'll make a fine warrior one day."

"Of course," Blackwater agreed quickly, "But next time don't forget your apprentice duties. Check with me to see if you have something to do before you go hang out with them, alright?" Morningpaw nodded. Even though she knew Blackwater was just saying that to get on Greystar's good side, she couldn't help a thrill of happiness. Greystar thought she was doing the right thing! That she was acting like a true warrior! That was enough to make any of Blackwater's grumbling about how she was acting like a kit herself vanish in her mind


	13. Chapter 11

"Great catch, Silverpaw!" Silverpaw sat by the freshkill pile, sharing tongues with Blackfang, but she flicked an ear to show she'd heard. She didn't want to be too smug about it, but she still felt proud. Today during a hunting patrol, she'd caught not one but two pike, big enormous had been brought to the nursery to share, and the other one was still on the pile, only a piece broke off to take to the nursery. No cat wanted to claim the whole fish and look greedy. Silverpaw purred. If that looked big to them, they should have seen the fish she caught in Starclan's river at night. The river was so thick and troubling, she had to fight the river _and _the fish. The work had paid off, though. Silverdawn was proud of her, and even Pebblewhisker had managed a bit of praise. At this rate, she'd be a warrior before her denmates. Petalpaw and Ravenpaw were skilled hunters, but Ravenpaw was gentle and didn't like hurting his clanmates, and Petalpaw was easily distracted and over-enthusiastic. Rainpaw was quiet as ever, and only his sister and Frostpaw could get through to him. Since Dawnpaw's disappearance, he'd been dull. Rippleclaw was getting frustrated with his lack of effort. Silverpaw was rather disgusted with the young tom. He should have picked himself back up a few days after Dawnpaw was gone, yet it had been over a moon, and he still hadn't gotten over it. He was far too serious for his own good.

"Want to go hunting later?" Blackfang asked her. Silverpaw purred.

"I'd love to," she replied, "I'll ask Pebblewhisker." She didn't notice Ashpaw's flat ears as she watched them. Silverpaw went over to where her mentor lay sharing tongues with Willowheart. "Pebblewhisker, may Blackfang and I go hunting?" Pebblewhisker frowned, then glanced over at the freshkill pile. Part of the pike had just been snagged by Fernblossom, who went over to share it with Greystar.

"Take the rest of the pike to the elders, then go ahead." He sighed. "Apprentices these days." Willowheart batted at him playfully.

"Don't be like that, Pebblewhisker," she scolded. Silverpaw tuned out the warriors goodnatured arguing as she picked up the pike and brought it to the elders, ignoring the muttering coming from Brokenfoot. He was just crabby, with Lakeflower not being there anymore to remind him of anything he was forgetting, and Silverpaw suspected he was lonely without the old she-cat's nagging in the background. At least Blueshade was there to keep him company. Silverpaw chatted with Blueshade for a bit, then returned.

Silverpaw went back to where Blackfang was waiting. "All settled!" she mewed cheerfully. "We can go." Blackfang purred, and they headed out of camp. In the back of her head, she couldn't help hearing a voice chiding her. _He's a distraction from your training...a distraction from your path. _She ignored the voice.


	14. Chapter 12

Littlepaw had been woken up for apprentice duties at dawn. It was past sunhigh now, and she hadn't even eaten yet. Greystar was unavailable again, so Fishclaw and Pebblewhisker had been training her and Silverpaw together. She'd been put on the dawn patrol, then joined a hunting patrol after that, then practiced fighting down in the clearing with Ashpaw and Leopardpaw. She'd thought she would have a chance to eat then, but no, then she'd had to clean out the elders den and check them for ticks. She was exhausted and hungry. She wanted to eat and sleep for a moon, but Fishclaw had assigned her to another hunting patrol. Just because he was a warrior didn't mean he was an expert in mentoring cats. He'd never been a mentor before, and she was getting tired of him bossing her around without knowing what he was doing. But she didn't want to get in trouble for mouthing off to a warrior. Even if he was working her to death. Did he think apprentices were never hungry?

Littlepaw crept towards the water vole. It was plump and delicious looking. Her mouth watered. Littlepaw pounced, and bit down on the vole, killing it instantly. She wanted so much to eat it. She shouldn't It was a hunting patrol. She wasn't allowed to. But she was so hungry…

Before she could change her mind otherwise, she scarfed down the water vole. She would just hunt extra to make up for it. That wasn't wrong, was it? She'd already hunted that day for the clan, didn't she earn that prey?

Energized by the first thing she'd eaten all day, Littlepaw soon amassed a large freshkill pile that needed two trips to carry it all. She brought back half and was carrying back the rest after taking a moment to have a drink, when Fishclaw stopped her, frowning.

"Hi, Fishclaw!" she said in a muffled voice, talking around the fish in her mouth. Fishclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, I can smell water vole, and you're not holding any," he mused. "I hope you didn't eat anything while you were out hunting.' Littlepaw froze. How'd he catch her?

"Um…" Fishclaw sighed exaggeratedly. Littlepaw resisted the urge to shred his ears.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope it fills you, because for breaking the rules, you're not eating until tomorrow. Take that to Fernblossom and Nightfall, then join the sunset patrol. Then you can go to sleep." Littlepaw drooped.

"Yes, Fishclaw," she muttered sullenly. _Its not fair! _she yowled inside her head, _I've been working my tail off all day! It was just one little vole! I bet you ate more than that when you were an apprentice! _She didn't say anything, though. She broke the warrior code and she was being punished for it. To complain wouldn't be right. Even if she didn't think it was fair.


	15. Chapter 13

Morningpaw couldn't believe Littlepaw had broken the warrior code. The warrior code was their life! Littlepaw knew that just as much as she did, but no, Littlepaw's stomach trumped the warrior code! The other apprentices could go hungry, but Littlepaw was eating right now, when she felt like it! Morningpaw was disgusted.

"You're shredding that vole." Morningpaw looked up to see Frostlight sit down by her. She looked down. Frostlight had saved the vole from becoming a pulpy mess. As it was, it looked like a kit had been playing with it, so Morningpaw ate it quickly before any other cat could see. "Is something wrong?"

"Littlepaw broke the code!" Morningpaw mewed, frustrated. "The warrior code is everything!" Frostlight started to say something, but she was on a roll. "No warrior ever puts their needs ahead of the clan! Thats ridiculous! And when Hawkstar accused us of breaking the warrior code? No Riverclan cat would ever break the code and kill a cat! You don't kill unless you have to! Only fox-hearted rogues would kill! Without the warrior code, we're no better than a bunch of rogues and loners!" Frostlight frowned. Morningpaw didn't understand why Frostlight didn't get it.

"You think the warrior code is really important, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Of course!" Morningpaw snapped, shocked.

"I just...don't see the point…" Frostlight must have seen the horror in Morningpaws eyes. How could Frostlight say something like that? Frostlight may have been a loner before she joined Riverclan, but Morningpaw couldn't believe Frostlight didn't think the warrior code was necessary. Frostlight sighed and walked away. Morningpaw watched her leave, eyes wide. How could any cat question the warrior code? It meant everything to clan life as they knew it.

"Morningpaw, come on, we're needed on the sunset patrol!" Morningpaw set her doubts aside and hurried over to Blackwater. At least she believed in the warrior code.

On their way back, Blackwater finally spoke. "I spoke to Greystar yesterday."

"What about?" Morningpaw asked. Maybe it was about getting a stand-in mentor until Blackwater was better. Blackwater had been crabbier than usual, and she was eating more and getting tired faster.

"Fernblossom says I'm expecting kits in about a moon, so I'm moving into the nursery. While I'm in there, Cloudstep will be taking over your training. So for Starclan's sake, don't act completely stupid." Morningpaw frowned. She didn't act stupid, ever. What did Blackwater think she was acheiving that way?

"I won't, Blackwater," she said, biting back a stinging retort. At least she was being mentored by Cloudstep now. That had to count for something, right? Deputies didn't become deputies without being good warriors, and good mentors. So he would train her really well. Maybe she'd even become a warrior faster! That cheered her up. Maybe Blackwater moving into the nursery wasn't the worst thing ever.


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: *blows air horn* Guess what?**

**BOOK TWO IS DONE!**

**I finished writing it as of last night! So rejoice, for the chapters will be coming fast and furious now while I work on the third book!**

**So nows your last chance to review and get a response! (seriously, reviews would be nice...sniff...)**

**Greystar, do be a love and do the disclaimer.**

**Greystar: -.-**

**Me: NOW, Greystar. Or I'll...**

**Greystar: . -_- Topaz doesn't own Warrior Cats. It belongs to the great and powerful Erin Hunter(s).**

**Me: Now was that so hard?**

**~Topaz**

* * *

Silverpaw had woken up again with cuts. Petalpaw had been panicking again, so she went to the medicine cat den to sooth her. Much to her displeasure, Fernblossom decided the gash was too severe for her to train today, so Pebblewhisker had had her clean out the elders den and the nursery, then check the elders for ticks. She was tired of Pebblewhisker putting off her training. She could only go so far with Silverdawn at night, and what good was all that training if she never got to use it on some battle?

Somewhere around in the middle of the second nest in the nursery, Silverpaw heard giggling. The kits had been playing outside, but she supposed they got bored of it. It sounded like they were about to play pounce on the apprentice. Sure enough, a minute later, Beechkit leapt on top of her.

"Windclan intruder!" he cried, batting at her. She shrugged him off easily, and turned to face the kits. They looked sullen at her ruining their fun.

"No fair!" Honeykit cried.

"I heard you coming," she retorted, "If I _were_ a Windclan intruder, you'd be a dead fish right now." Beechkit looked down. "Walk softer. Breath through your nose, not like that." She demonstrated for them, then nudged Honeykit into position. "Like that. And stay upwind so your target won't scent you." She helped them for a bit. "Want to try it on a cat?" she offered. Creeping along with the kits, they soon found a victim. Minnowsplash was sunning by the warriors den.

"Beechkit, you and Fuzzykit will creep up on her left," Silverpaw whispered, "Honeykit and Foxkit will go on her left. Tawnykit, you come up on her back. I'll go talk to her and distract her. When I say the word 'kits', thats your cue. Got it?" The kits nodded excitedly. Silverpaw walked around and stood in front of Minnowsplash. "Hey, Minnowsplash," she mewed casually. The tortoiseshell warrior looked up. "Have you seen the _kits _recently?" she added slyly.

"No, I haven't," Minnowsplash started to reply.

"Windclan intruder!" The kits piled on top of her. Minnowsplash fell down dramatically.

"You got me," she mewed, purring. "I'm dead!"

"Yay! We caught the Windclan intruder!" Beechkit cheered. "Thanks, Silverpaw!"

"You taught them how to stalk cats?" Minnowsplash asked her jokingly. "I thought we only stalk prey!" Silverpaw shrugged, purring.

"See you guys later," she mewed cheerfully to the kits, before going back to the nursery to resume cleaning it out.


	17. Chapter 15

Littlepaw couldn't believe Leopardpaw, Frostpaw, Petalpaw, and Ravenpaw were becoming warriors before them. They had all had assessments yesterday, but Greystar had decided to delay their warrior ceremonies. When she had asked him, his response had been that Morningpaw and Silverpaw's mentors had said they weren't ready, and he didn't think she wanted to be made a warrior before them. Littlepaw had agreed with that, reluctantly. She didn't want to be made a warrior ahead of them. If they couldn't be warriors yet, she would wait. She didn't want to have her vigil with any cat other than them. It wouldn't be the same without her sisters. This was why she was watching the ceremony instead of in it. Still, she felt a little bitter as Greystar started the ceremony.

"I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Blackwater was watching from the nursery, while Littleshine kept an eye on her kits. They had been born a few sunrises ago, and were already proving to be a pawful. " Leopardpaw, Frostpaw, Petalpaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the four apprentices breathed. Ravenpaw looked so much like a warrior standing there. Littlepaw was proud of him and at the same time envious.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardspots. Starclan honors your honesty and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostdawn. Starclan honors your loyalty and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Petalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Petalfur. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenheart. Starclan honors your warmth and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." The clan cheered for the four new warriors. Ravenheart made his way over to Littlepaw.

"Congratulations, Ravenheart," she purred.

"I wish you were a warrior next to me," he mewed wistfully, "It'll be your turn, soon." He brushed his muzzle along hers, then walked off to talk to Blackwater. Littlepaw sighed, watching the scene. Then Greystar called her, and she remembered he'd told her they were going on a hunting patrol after the ceremony.

"Coming, Greystar!" she called quickly.


	18. Chapter 16

Morningpaw didn't see what was wrong with being an apprentice for a bit longer. Blackwater being in the nursery meant that Cloudstep was currently mentoring her, and he hadn't mentored her long enough to be confident that she was ready to become a warrior. It was probably better to wait. Still, in some ways, it was better. Cloudstep encouraged her to keep an eye on her clanmates, saying that it was important to respect every cat and care about whether there were any problems. He also was proud of her respect for the warrior code.

He'd been helping her with her fighting skills before the ceremony, so after they went back. Littlepaw and Ashpaw were down there, Rainpaw watching the two have a mock battle. Their mentors were talking.

"Why don't you and Rainpaw practice together?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," Rippleclaw agreed, "He could use a confidence boost, and practice against a real opponent might make the lesson stick more." Rainpaw looked miserable, but when Rippleclaw nudged him, he came over. Morningpaw looked him over, staying still. She wanted him to make the first move. Finally, he did. Rainpaw came forward, attempting a front paw blow, but Morningpaw ducked and rolled out of the way, then grabbed Rainpaws tail and yanked, unbalancing the smaller cat and dumping him on his belly. Rainpaw growled in frustration, then crouched. Morningpaw's mind worked rapidly. He would probably try a leap and hold to pin her to the ground. If so…

Rainpaw was as predictable as he was green. He got up, licked his chest fur self-consciously, then leapt on her, digging his claws in just a little to get a good grip. Morningpaw went limp, hoping he would buy it. He did. With a sigh of relief, he sheathed his claws. After waiting another minute, Morningpaw pushed herself up with a huge effort, and Rainpaw went flying. Morningpaw grabbed his scruff in her jaws and shook him violently.

"Alright, thats enough," Cloudstep mewed, coming in and separating them, "Very good, Morningpaw, you were able to guess what he was going to do and plan in accordance." Morningpaw purred.

"And you did well, too, Rainpaw," Rippleclaw told him kindly, "Just don't take so long next time, and don't assume your opponent has given up right away." Rainpaw muttered acknowledgement.

"Morningpaw, why don't you fight Silverpaw?" Pebblewhisker suggested. "Littlepaw's no match for her." It was odd, while he was praising Silverpaw, he didn't look happy with her. Silverpaw looked sullen, like they had been arguing. What about? Shouldn't she be happy that she was doing so well?

* * *

**AN: Just a little thing. In this case, green means new. He was so new and inexperienced, so he was green. Like that.**

**~Topaz**


	19. Chapter 17

Littlepaw was glad that the kits were becoming apprentices, but she couldn't help feeling sad. Sweetkit, Sootkit, and Lakekit should be with them too. The whole clan seemed to reflect this mood. Greystar looked solemn as he spoke, and even the kits looked a little disappointed.

"Tawnykit, Beechkit, Honeykit, Foxkit, and Fuzzykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw, Beechpaw, Honeypaw, Foxpaw, and Fuzzypaw. Tawnypaw, your mentor will be Minnowsplash. I hope Minnowsplash will pass down all she knows on to you." He assigned the other mentors in the same way. Beechpaw was being mentored by Loudheart, Honeypaw by Brightfur, Foxpaw by Crookedclaw, and Fuzzypaw by Greystep. Littlepaw cheered with the others. She and Ashpaw had already set up nests for the five new apprentices earlier that day. She knew Crookedclaw was feeling nervous. His first apprentice had disappeared her first day. But Crookedclaw would do well. He was a good warrior. Then Greystar called to her, and she remembered it was time for the assessments. They had had their hunting assessments the day before, at least she and Morningpaw had. Silverpaw had had her fighting assessment. Now roles were reversed, Silverpaw was going for her hunting assessment, while they had their fighting skills assessed.

Littlepaw hurried to eat and run down to the training clearing. Her fish seemed to still be swimming in her stomach. What if she failed? She could never live the humiliation down if she failed. Maybe Greystar would banish her, she would be a loner, and never get her warrior name!

"Relax." Ravenheart fell in behind her, purring. "Any cat would think you were being assessed."

"I am!" she retorted. How could he take it so lightly? "And this is really important."

"Calm down," Ravenheart soothed, seeing her panic, "Greystar knows you're ready, he just needs to make it official. Its not that big a deal." Littlepaw sighed, then offered Ravenheart a purr.

"You're right," she mewed bravely. "Just making it official...just making it official…" She mumbled this under her breath the way there.

Down in the clearing, Morningpaw was fighting Cloudstep. Littlepaw knew her sister had been getting really good at fighting, so Cloudstep had decided she needed to try fighting an older, bigger, more experienced warrior for her assessment. Littlepaw could barely hold her ground against Rainpaw. Speaking of Rainpaw...the apprentice was demonstrating a move for Foxpaw, who looked wide-eyed in awe. Since he had fought Morningpaw the first time, he seemed determined to beat her, and had been training hard ever since.

Ravenheart did have a point, though. She'd passed these before, she could do it again, no problem. Littlepaw ran down to where Greystar was waiting patiently.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded nervously, glancing back at Ravenheart, who nodded reassuringly. "Since you've passed a fighting assessment before, I just want you to correctly demonstrate a few moves for Foxpaw, then answer a few questions. Alright?" Littlepaw almost fell down in relief. She didn't have to worry about winning a battle to become a warrior. She could handle this.


	20. Chapter 18

Morningpaw should have been bouncing with excitement. She had passed her assessments. She was becoming a warrior. But she wasn't. Her mind was on Owlpaw. She remembered how she had felt his eyes on her even as she crossed the tree bridge. His face was stuck in her mind. She couldn't get him out of it. The way his fur rippled when he showed them a move he'd learned, his eyes glittering as he told them of the adventures his brother had dragged him along on when they were kits, like when they snuck into the medicine cats den and Spiderheart almost killed them for scheming to feed the younger kits death berries because they confused them with juniper berries. She tried and tried to forget, but it was for naught. He was stuck in her mind.

"Cheer up," Cloudstep told her, mistaking her frustration for annoyance at losing. "You can't beat every cat, you know. You did really well. I'm going to talk to Greystar about holding the warrior ceremony at sunset. Until then, go get something to eat and rest."

Morningpaw walked over to where Frostlight was eating, snagging a water vole from the freshkill pile on the way over. Frostlight was eating a shrew, but she paused from eating when Morningpaw came over. "Cloudstep told me how well you're doing," she purred, "I'm so happy for you." Morningpaw looked down at her water vole. However much she wanted to accept Frostlight's praise, she couldn't. Her mind was still on Owlpaw. She knew Frostlight wouldn't understand from experience. If Frostlight had understood, Morningpaw wouldn't have been born. She didn't want to talk to the other warriors about it, either. She worked hard to try to show every cat that she was a loyal warrior, and that the warrior code was always in her mind. She didn't want that reputation tarred. Even if she only thought of breaking it, she was sure the others would judge her quickly. They would think because she was born of breaking the code, that she wouldn't hesitate to do the same. She might never become a warrior. She couldn't do that. She couldn't.

Morningpaw's eyes drooped closed. She was hunting. It was greenleaf, the fish were plentiful. Everything seemed to be going right. Then a shadow fell over her, and she turned, fur bushing out, before realizing it was just Owlpaw. "Oh, Owlpaw!" She laughed nervously. 'I thought…never mind. What are you doing here?" Owlpaw didn't answer. He didn't say anything. "...Owlpaw?" she asked hesitantly. Owlpaw seemed to change. He was growing larger, going up on his hind...claws?

Morningpaws eyes widened. In front of her stood a massive owl. It fluffed its wings, screed once, then opened its beak. It was about to swallow her. It was about to…

Morningpaws eyes opened wide. "Ah!" Silverpaw had poked her, getting frustrated with the lack of waking up occurring.

"Wake up!" Silverpaw hissed. "The ceremony will be soon!" Morningpaw jerked up and licked at her chest fur self-consciously. Her fur was ruffled from her nap, so Morningpaw spent a few moments grooming. A few minutes later, Littlepaw came out of the apprentices den, complaining as Frostlight gave her a hasty grooming.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Morningpaw looked up. Greystar was coming out. He looked much better. He had even managed to assess Littlepaw. Morningpaw scrambled over, Silverpaw and Littlepaw following. "Today I will be performing one of my favorite tasks." Morningpaw felt thrilled. They were becoming warriors! "I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Littlepaw, Morningpaw, Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Morningpaw and Littlepaw replied in unison. Silverpaw stumbled over it a little.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Littlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Littleflower. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Morningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Morningsplash. StarClan honors your intelligence and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverstripe. StarClan honors your skill in battle and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Greystar rested his muzzle on each of their heads in turn, then they turned around as the clan cheered. Morningsplash looked at the clan, wide-eyed. Even Pebblewhisker and Blackwater were chanting their new names. Ravenheart and Blackfang were twining tails with Littleflower and Silverstripe, purring as they chatted softly. Morningsplash's spirits sank a little at that. Then Frostlight's voice sounded behind her.

"Congratulations, Morningsplash." Frostlight rubbed her muzzle along Morningsplash's. "I knew you could do it," she purred. "I'm so proud of you." Morningsplash attempted a purr, but it got stuck in her throat.

"Now you get to have your vigil," Petalfur told her. "I don't envy you." Morningsplash purred at that thought. The vigil may have been long, but she would savor every moment of it, remembering it for seasons to come. Her first night as a warrior.


	21. Chapter 19

Silverstripe had been exhausted after her vigil, and thought she would have a deep sleep, but to no avail. She opened her eyes to Starclan's hunting grounds. Silverstripe groaned.

"You should have been here earlier." Silverdawn looked cranky. Silverstripe rolled her eyes.

"Oh, give it a break, Silverdawn!" she argued, "I had my warriors vigil last night. I couldn't have come sooner. I'm a warrior now. Silverstripe." Silverdawn cuffed her ears.

"No excuses," she snapped, "You may be a warrior down there with those soft warriors, but up here you're still an apprentice. What happens down there doesn't matter. Don't you want to be the best anymore?"

"I do!" Silverstripe protested, "I do! I'll still train! Nothings changed!"

"Don't think I don't see you down there with that tom," Silverdawn spat, "You shouldn't be so close. Hes a distraction. An obstacle. Hes softening you. You should be training every night without fail, now that you no longer have two mentors. A mate will get in the way of that. And don't think you can tell him about here, because I already explained why you can't." Silverstripe was hurt. She liked Blackfang, but he wasn't her mate.

"We're not that close," Silverstripe protested. "Hes my friend, nothing more! It won't change, I promise!"

"It'd better," Silverdawn snarled, "Now come on, Silver_paw_, I've got some friends I want you to meet. They'll help you get better." Silverstripe bit back a complaint, and followed Silverdawn through the forest, coming into another clearing where two warriors were fighting.

"This is Antpelt," Silverdawn told her, "He'll help you with your training. You'll be a warrior in no time." Silverstripe resisted the urge to point out that she was a warrior now. At least Silverdawn was dedicated.


	22. Chapter 20

Littleflower couldn't help purring at the sight of Rainpaw and Ashpaw. Willowheart was grooming Ashpaw thoroughly, ignoring her complaining, while Rainpaw stood there looking clean and sullen. Littleflower knew he was thinking of Dawnpaw, who should have been there with her. Willowheart and Pebblewhisker were, too. Dawnpaw deserved to be a warrior. It wasn't fair.

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Cats had already started gathering, but at the customary greeting, Ashpaw jerked away from Willowheart, leaving a tuft of fur sticking straight up.

"Willowheart, I need to go!" she complained. Littleflower walked over to take a seat next to Ravenheart.

"Remember when we were there?" Ravenheart whispered.

"When you became a warrior, I was so jealous," she replied softly, "I kept thinking that it was my own fault I wasn't becoming a warrior, and I should be happy for you."

"I wasn't happy, either," Ravenheart murmured. "I didn't want to be a warrior without my best friend by my side...maybe more than my best friend…" Littleflower blushed.

I, Greystar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Rainpaw, Ashpaw , do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Ashpaw replied promptly.

Rainpaw needed a nudge from his sister. "Oh, uh, I do." Willowheart's ears flattened at that. Littleflower glanced at Rainpaw. He was looking a little hesitant.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainfall. StarClan honors your kindness and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashcloud. StarClan honors your cleverness and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Littleflower joined in the chanting of the new warriors names. Once it died down, Greystar waved his tail for silence. "There is one more apprentice who should be with us today, having her warrior ceremony. I would like to honor the memory of Dawnpaw, who was lost to us by a twoleg monster. She is just as much a warrior as her littermates, and I grieve for our loss." There was a long silence. Then Rainfall started chanting Dawnpaw's name. Soon the whole clan was chanting them. After a while, it died down, and Greystar jumped off the hightree. Rainfall and Ashcloud went to start their vigils.

Littleflower stretched and yawned. "Ready to turn in?" she asked Ravenheart. They headed into the warriors den, pelts brushing.


	23. Chapter 21

Morningsplash purred at the sight of Speckledkit. "He's so cute," she told Leopardspots. Leopardspots looked tired, but proud. Speckledkit wasn't more than a moon old, and his pale blue grey coat was speckled with darker grey spots, earning him his name. He'd only recently opened his eyes, and they were still kit-blue. She could see the appeal of kits. Nearby, Frogkit and Lilykit were squirming a little as they slept. Frostdawn was also nearby, napping. Her belly was plump with unborn kits. After a few minutes, Morningsplash crept back out. She wondered what it would be like to have kits. To be a mother. Raising her own kits. Would she still be able to pursue leadership? Her own birth was against the warrior code. Did that mean she was unable to ever be leader? Did she even deserve to be a warrior, or was she so forbidden she shouldn't even exist? What about her secret? Despite any and all attempts to put him out of her mind, she simply could not stop thinking about Owlpaw.

Morningsplash had been distracting herself with the company of her sisters and Brightfur. Brightfur had been made a warrior when she was a kit, but he was so playful, he might as well have been an apprentice. He was also sweet. The whispering around the clan was that as an apprentice, the only cats he had been close to had been his sisters. When Swallowflight died, he had no close friends, cats he loved. So Brightfur had closed off. Listening to him joke, Morningsplash found it hard to picture him as a lonely, depressed cat. He always seemed so happy.

"Morningsplash! Lead a hunting patrol, would you?" That was Cloudstep, calling from the freshkill pile. Morningsplash couldn't help puffing up a little bit. She'd never led a patrol before. Morningsplash called to Littleflower, Brightfur, and Loudheart. Littleflower had been sharing tongues with Ravenheart, but she got up willingly, as well as Brightfur. Loudheart was sitting by the freshkill pile and sharing a salmon with Petalfur, so he was more reluctant to come, but he finally got up. Morningsplash led them out of camp, then paused, trying to think of where they could go. Leafbare was almost over, but the river was still mostly frozen, so fishing had been slim.

"Why don't we split up?" Loudheart suggested, "Littleflower and Brightfur can go in the woods by the Shadowclan border, and we can go by the river and try ice fishing. Alright, Morningsplash?" Loudheart dipped his head respectully towards her, acknowledging her role as patrol leader. Morningsplash was relieved to have some other cat make the decision.

"Y-yeah, that sounds good." Littleflower and Brightfur headed for the woods, while Morningsplash led the way to the river. It was almost melted. It just had a thin layer of ice on it. Riverclan warriors had found seasons ago that they could break a hole in the ice around this time in leafbare, then come back the next day and fish there. The fish would be scared for a while when the ice was broken, so they had to wait, but then fishing was somewhat easy. Holes had been broken along the river, so all they had to do was wait patiently for fish to appear. They were big, yummy fish. She loved the cod they caught here.

After a while of fishing, Loudheart said, "So, you and Brightfur?" Morningsplash reddened.

"What?" she asked quickly, hoping he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was suggesting.

"I've seen you two," Loudheart replied softly, then hooked a fish out of the water and bit it quickly, before dropping it on his pile. "He's Swallowflight's brother. I like to keep an eye out for him, for her sake. He's never been so happy before." Morningsplash began to protest. "No, I won't argue any more. But if there isn't something going on between you two, I'd suggest telling him as soon as possible. I don't want him hurt." Morningsplash flicked an ear to show she'd heard him. They fished in silence for a while. _He's only a friend, _she thought to herself, _I don't like _any cat _in that way. Except...no._ She pushed that thought away. Owlpaw was a Shadowclan cat. No proper warrior would fall in love with a cat from another clan. She may have been unable to change the circumstances of her birth, but she wouldn't let her family rule her life. She was nothing if not a loyal warrior. Besides, she'd heard all the stories of cats falling in love and breaking the code. Bluestar and Oakheart's mistake had caused the death of one kit, and unease between the two clans for seasons, before the secret was out. When Silverstream fell in love with Greystripe, she died bearing his kits, and they had problems with Greystripe and the after-effects for moons. Yellowfang broke the medicine cat code and gave birth to one of the most heartless leaders ever, but who could blame him for breaking the code apart? After all, his own mother had broken the code. In the end, she killed him herself, breaking the code yet again. When Leafpool and Crowfeather had kits together, it caused such an uproar, with Leafpool almost abandoning Thunderclan at the same time Cinderpelt was dying, then stepping down as official medicine cat yet refusing to let it go entirely, using her forbidden medicine cat skills to help her clanmates. Her daughter had killed a cat for her, and she had made her sister lie to protect her. It had almost torn the clans apart. When Reedwhisker and Morningsplash's own mother had had them, it had resulted in a rivalry between Windclan and Riverclan. Morningsplash suspected some cats in Riverclan were still suspicious of their clanmates. No cat had gone forward to admit they had gone too far and killed a Windclan warrior, so all was still not at peace.

Morningsplash refused to be another one of those stories. The warrior code was everything. She couldn't abandon it when she felt like it. It had been created by wise and just leaders who knew what they were doing. She had no right to question them.

Did she?


	24. Chapter 22

Silverstripe was tired of Petalfur making her go to the medicine cat den from getting hurt during training with Silverdawn, so it was a bit of a relief when the she-cat moved to the nursery along with Minnowsplash. Petalfur was a good friend, but she fussed too much, and she got hysterical at the sight of a scratch. Silverstripe doubted Petalfur would make it through her first real battle. At least she'd have some kits to fuss over, now that she was expecting Loudheart's kits.

That morning, Blackfang was in the nursery visiting with the queens after their dawn patrol, so Silverstripe had stayed in the clearing and eaten. Afterwards, they lay there sharing tongues.

"Are you alright?" Blackfang asked her. Silverstripe blinked, surprised by the question.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare last night," Blackfang mewed softly, looking concerned. "You kept saying something about ant bites." Silverstripe froze. Last night, there had been a group battle. Antpelt, along with some other warriors, had been attacking her, and Antpelt kept biting her fur off, leaving it patchy. She wished she could tell Blackfang, but she knew Silverdawn would be mad.

"Its nothing," she mewed quickly. "I was just dreaming. I don't even remember what it was about." Blackfang looked doubtful.

"Alright, if you say so…" Blackfang sighed. Silverstripe looked down. She didn't see what the trouble was with telling Blackfang. She loved Blackfang, and she hated lying to him. She didn't want to keep secrets from him. It wasn't right.

"Hey, Blackfang?" she started. Blackfang looked up. Silverstripe opened her muzzle to tell him...then closed it. She couldn't tell him now, possibly putting him in danger. She would convince Silverdawn that night that it was in her best interest to tell him. She would prove Blackfang wouldn't get in the way of her training.

"What is it, Silverstripe?" Blackfang asked, looking hopeful.

"I...I love you," Silverstripe finally replied. Blackfang purred and brushed his muzzle against hers. _Oh Starclan, I hope he understands!_ she pleaded silently as she cuddled with Blackfang.


	25. Chapter 23

Littleflower winced at another yowl coming from the nursery. Minnowsplash was having her kits, and it was taking longer than usual. Littleflower knew it was to be expected at Minnowsplash's age, but it didn't stop her from feeling troubled. Add to that the fact that Fernblossom was ill, and Nightfall was going out of his mind. Littleflower had helped him with Petalfur's kits a few sunrises ago, but Nightfall looked like he didn't want to be interrupted, so Littleflower had volunteered to take the kits out. Petalfur's kits were asleep, but Frogkit, Lilykit, Wetkit, and Speckledkit had followed her out. At four moons old, Frogkit, Lilykit, and Wetkit were bouncing all over the camp, wanting to be an apprentice already, but Speckledkit wasn't more than a moon old, and he was patient compared to most kits, and quiet. He preferred to just sleep or watch the warriors. He liked playing with the other kits well enough, though. Littleflower had taken them to the elders den to hear a story, and now they were play-fighting.

A minute later, Nightfall stumbled out, looking exhausted. The kits abandoned the game of get the badger to go pester him about the new kits. Littleflower followed.

"A she-cat and a tom," he said to them as Littleflower approached, "They're not old enough to play yet. I have to go check on Fernblossom. Go get Minnowsplash some freshkill." Speckledkit and Frogkit ran over to the freshkill pile immediately. Wetkit and Lilykit ran in. Littleflower followed them to make sure they didn't bother the new kits.

Minnowsplash looked weary. Two small bundles were by her side, suckling greedily and making small pitious noises. "They're beautiful," she told the queen softly, "What will you name them?"

"The she-cat's name is Daykit, and the toms is Troutkit," Minnowsplash replied. Littleflower noticed she tucked Daykit a little closer. After losing her other daughters, Minnowsplash must feel extra protective over this one. Littleflower crept out, purring at the thought of the two kits. They were wonderful additions to the clan.


	26. Chapter 24

Morningsplash had been having a good day so far. She joined a patrol that morning, then helped out with some of the apprentices later, and she and Littleflower went hunting a while ago. It was good to spend time with her sister. Loudheart hadn't approached her again about Brightfur and his feelings towards her, for which she was grateful. She wasn't in the mood to discuss her love life.

"The cats going to the gathering are Blueshade, Rippleclaw, Greystep, Fishclaw, Ravenheart, Morningsplash, Rainfall, and Fuzzypaw." Morningsplash frowned.

She was not looking forward to this gathering.

Morningsplash looked about warily as she hopped off the bridge, onto the island. She had thought about asking if she could stay at camp, but she didn't want to look suspicious. Still, she couldn't help hoping that for whatever reason, Owlpaw hadn't come. She didn't know what she would do if he were there.

"Morningsplash!" Morningsplash purred at the sight of Goldenfur. The young warrior was a welcome sight after all her worry.

"Hi, Morningsplash." Morningsplash froze at the voice she'd been both dreading and anticipating.

"...Hi, Owlpaw," she replied awkwardly. Owlpaw puffed up a little.

"Its Owlclaw, actually." Morningsplash purred. "Congratulations!" She fell silent as the leaders started talking. Partway in, Owlclaw whispered in her ear. "I need to talk to you." Morningsplash frowned, but flicked one ear in understanding, then followed him into a bush as the meeting continued. No cat noticed them leave.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"I...I really like you, Morningsplash," Owlclaw started. Morningsplash's eyes went wide. Was he… "I mean...I can't get you out of my head. I've tried, I can't."

"I feel the same way," Morningsplash finally admitted. "I've tried to think of other cats-Loudheart even asked me if I liked Brightfur in that way, but...I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't keep living like this, seeing you only at gatherings," Owlclaw replied, keeping his voice down. "Can't we meet secretly?" Memories flew through Morningsplash's mind. She couldn't. She shouldn't! It was wrong!

"I'll meet you by the greenleaf twoleg place at moonhigh two sunrises from now," Morningsplash found herself telling Owlclaw. Owlclaw purred. Then they heard the gathering ending.

"I have to go," Owlclaw mewed quickly," I'll see you then!" Owlclaw padded out. Morningsplash waited a few minutes so it didn't look like they'd been together, then exited through another opening and hurried to catch up with her clanmates.

What had she just done?


	27. Chapter 25

Silverstripe watched Blackwater grooming her three kits, and making Mudstorm help as well. The three squirmed a little, but didn't complain. Inside the nursery, Thornkit could be heard demanding of his mother, "But why can't _I _be an apprentice, too?" Silverstripe purred. Nightfall had told her just that morning she was expecting kits, and she'd told Blackfang immediately. Since then, he'd been watching her like a hawk. Silverstripe couldn't help worrying. While she loved Blackfang and her unborn kits, she was still training under Silverdawn,and hadn't found a way to bring it up to Blackfang. Silverdawn would be bad enough, furious with her for having these kits. Silverstripe would suffer through the extra training, though, if it meant she ended up with beautiful little warriors with the love of her life. Still, she was already worried about what would be different because of her training. Would she have to ask Silverdawn to not train her for a while? What if she got hurt while she was expecting her kits, and they suffered because of it? What would she do when they started asking questions? Would she be allowed to tell them the truth?

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Blackwater led her kits out quickly, and Silverstripe watched as they gathered.

"Frogkit, Lilykit, Wetkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frogpaw, Lilypaw, and Wetpaw. Frogpaw, your mentor will be Littleflower. Lilypaw, your mentor will be Willowheart. Wetpaw, your mentor will be Littleshine. I hope Littleflower, Willowheart, and Littleshine will pass down all they know on to you." Silverstripe chanted the new apprentices names with the rest of the clan.

_Someday that will be my kits up there, _she thought to herself with a small purr. Maybe everything was turning out right after all. Then she caught Crookedclaw's eyes.

He was just standing there, silent.


	28. Epilogue

**AN: Well, this marks the end of another book! Like before, I'll be working on the third for a while, so I'm leaving this open just a bit longer. My final update will include any last review replies, and the link to the next book. Until then...chew on this!**

**~Topaz**

* * *

A dark brown tabby she-cat wove her way through the thick pine trees. Her sparkling pelt was the only source of real light. She knew the dangers of venturing into the place of no stars, but she had to see for herself if the rumors were true. It was believed after the great battle, all of the dark forest had been dispelled. This was not true. As long as cats walked the earth and followed the warrior code, there would be those who needed, at death, to come here, for they were not welcome in Starclan. Starclan could not get rid of it. Not completely. Yet, they had thought it would not start again. With the cats who had started the last battle long gone, it was thought they were safe.

Apparently not.

"What are you doing here?" The she-cat sprang back as a black-speckled silver she-cat burst out of the mist, her eyes narrowed, then she purred. "Why, Briarheart," she crooned sweetly. Briarheart was tempted to claw her ears. "A medicine cat, visiting the Dark Forest? For shame."

"You know why I'm here, Silverdawn," Briarheart spat, "Why are you repeating your ancetors mistakes?"

"Why not? Might as well," Silverdawn said. "It passes the time nicely. Oh, don't look at me like that, dear, I'll make a special spot for you when we rise."

"We?" Briarheart echoed.

"Oops! I've said too much! Well, go on, run back to your nice, brightly lit forest, don't mind me!"

"But-!" Briarheart stopped talking, shocked, and turned around in a circle.

She was back in Starclan.

How had that happened?

Briarheart didn't know what had just happened, but she did know one thing.

The Dark Forest was returning, and it had new tricks.


	29. Final Update

Well, the end of another book. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I've put up the first chapter to the next book, so heres the link. Until then...*looks expectantly at Silverstripe, Morningsplash, Littleflower, Blackfang, and Ravenheart*

Silverstripe: No. Way.

Morningsplash: Not for a mousetail.

Littleflower: Ditto.

Blackfang: -_- *growls*

Me: Meep.

Ravenheart: *sighs* Bye.

Littleflower: Ravenheart!

Ravenheart: What!? I had no choice!

Littleflower: Don't let me ever hear you say that again!

Me: BYE!

s/10327306/1/Morning-s-Light-Accepting-Love


End file.
